


Beyond the Door A Hobbits adventure

by sky369



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky369/pseuds/sky369
Summary: Perrina is a young hobbit with a long journey ahead





	1. prologue

Perrina, Hornblower born 2984 she was raised by her two parents who treated her like any girl to be respectful and kind as befitting a lady of higher stature by shire reckoning.

When it came to her teen years she stirred away from her teaching and started to distance herself from those teaching preferring to read in the woods and bask in the company of the shire's more rambunctious hobbits like Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took who would often enough travel to the south farthing to procure barrels of old toby, the finest pipe weed in all the shire the disapproval of her house hold she was often enough found in their company having been caught in their mischief.

Her parents in an attempt to stop her foolish and bazaar behavior sent her to live in the west farthing among more civil hobbits. But unknown to them this proved to be a futile choice for Merry and Peregrin lived near and where just the same there as they always where. Perrina had her share of good influences the kind Samwise Gamgee her neighbor as well as Frodo Baggins .

A week ago Frodo had moved away from Hobbiton selling his home and moving to be closer to relatives taking Samwise,and Pippin. Perrina took a job as a sheriff on the eastern boarders of the shire near Woodhall. she'd manage to get a glimpse as they where leaving.

Hours later she was about to head in but was stopped by an eerie as if the darkest of coulds came to steal away all sunlight forever on the road from the shire came a rider clad all in black riding a tall black horse . the rider approached her and with a hallow voice that could chill the very air the rider spoke to her.

"Did Baggins come this way"

She responded quickly speaking fast to send the frightening figure on his way.

"Y--yes awhile ago but he--"

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No! And-- I don't know to where" she tried to compose herself but the feeling of dread was proving far too potent.

"Where might he go"

The rider had made his intent clear he was looking for Frodo to perhaps do him harm along with the others as a sheriff she knew the rider hadn't done anything wrong but as a friend of Frodo she couldn't standby as her friend came to harm. mustering the small amount of courage she had left she spoke to the rider.

"He did mention heading north of Bree to stay with friends up that way yes, just a day or 2. Cross the river."

The rider spurred his horse on at a gallop she blew out the candle she was holding and used to moonlight to guide her way, she slowed until the black rider had fully crossed the Brandywine bridge be for perusing any further as the rider finished his cross indicated by the horses steps upon dirt she gave pursuit but not stopping midway and lowering herself she stopped focusing on the rider whom stopped on the very border of the shire waiting .

She stopped herself from gasping when she saw another rider clad and hooded in black riding a black horse. Perrina was too far away but by what happened next her worst fear came true despite her efforts, the riders had road their black steeds in different directions. The rider she had mislead headed north and the other further east toward Frodo and the rest of her friends. Perrina wanted to chase after her friends but she was still chilled by the sight of the rider and it was far too late and she was no great tracker to hunt down her friends in the dark.

Dawns first light shined over the trees bringing a light to the shire and driving the fear from a now troubled hobbit. Perri arrived at her families second Burrow home in Hobbiton in the center of the shire. Before settling in for some much needed sleep she went to retrieved her mail, there was only a single letter when she opened the letter she found it written in the hand of her mother , telling her it was time to return home.


	2. Chapter 1 - Tim Cotton

September 26

Perrina received a letter from her parents saying that it was time to return home to Buckland. She’d dreaded this moment for a long time. The freedom she enjoyed the last few months was now to be taken from her. She’d thought long and hard on an excuse to stay but in her heart like all hobbits, she longed for home along with the need to feel safe. It had been 3 days since the black rider had gone but the memory and feelings of fear and despair remained.

She longed to hear news concerning the fate of her friends, but news from the outside The Shire is rare and not dependable coming from only farmers who sometimes deal with the big folk, and then passed around as a slurred story over pints of ale. She returned home if not only to hear of any news of her friends. Perrina was driven home on a wagon, steered by a farmer named Tim Cotton taking in his crop to sell in Buckland.

Tim looked at the somber young hobbit. He could not stand long silences and would talk to his own pony on long trips. He decided to fill the silence with chatter.

“Beg your pardon miss, but you seem quite familiar to me. Might I know you from Tuck Borouh?”

Perri looked shocked at the comment and thought maybe it would have been possible she was in Tuck Borouh for Lithedays, the hobbit midsummer-eve.

But on the night of Lithedays, if anyone had thought she was peculiar for a hobbit before, then they’d truly remember her in hobbit legend and song for that night. She’d started a song and dance and was so energetic, that most of the dancers fell over clapping her on. She told the greatest stories of the dwarves of the Iron Mountain that she’d heard as a younger hobbit to the even younger hobbits. The older ones compared her to ‘ol Bilbo Baggins. She’d drunk four full barrels of ale, two of which were from her home of Buckland, and she called it her sole duty for all the lads who could not be there that night to represent Buckland in a drinking contest against the bottomless stomachs of The Shire folk.

The contest ended with Perri being led back to her family’s summer home by Frodo and Sam, she couldn’t recall the winner of the contest but what she did recall was waking up past noon with her sleeping companion, a half a hobbit-sized barrel of blue mountain dwarf beer that had a 3rd place ribbon upon it.

The wagon had just passed into Woodhall near the east border of The Shire. Tim stirred his pony onward at a moderate pace as Perri told him the tale of her summer when she came to something that sparked the old hobbit’s interest. The black riders had been a topic of many hobbits for days before Perri was to set out. She had worked as a sheriff for simple and lazy work, given that the only danger in The Shire was if someone was to lose their way of getting home from a tavern.

Perri heard no news of Frodo save for his leaving, but eventually, things started to seem odd to her. Unlike some Shire hobbits, Perrina was quite learned and had wit about her and thought it a good job to earn money without dealing with too many folk kind enough as they were.

She told Tim of her friends sudden leaving and that she deduced that Frodo was indeed moving away but not to where he was intending to. No, he was heading east toward big folk territory beyond The Shire, pursued by the black riders from that night, who’s very image frightened her even in the wake of daylight.

Tim continued driving the cart. He sat in silence as the story went on but suddenly cut her off as she spoke of talking to the cloaked rider.

“Ya spoke to those spooks?! I’d run for cover if that came my way in the dead ‘o night! Ya must be made of sterner stuff if you don’t mind me saying.”

She turned to him with a genuine smile. She’d never thought of lying to the rider as a great achievement before but the sheer idea that in a moment overcame the fear within her and stood against a force from the unknown, even something so small as lying to protect a friend, filled her with pride.

“I don't and you’re absolutely right. I did do that.”

Tim look at her and smirked at the young she-hobbit.

“So why are you heading to Buckland, miss?”

She was confused at the question. She knew she’d told him of her traveling when he’d offered to give her a lift on his wagon.

“I’m returning home to my family didn’t I tell–“

“Not that miss. I may be stepping out of bounds when I say this, but I must speak my mind. After all, you’ve told me you’re going back to how your life was — to ya books, you’re overbearing parents and whatnot. If I had your youth, I’d turn this wagon ‘round, get the misses and be off 'ta see the world, but that’s just me. And after seeing that there monster man or whatever it was, and especially if it was after one of my lads, I’d muster 'ol Delilah ‘ere and we’d be off 'ta help ‘em! But as I said, that's just me.”

She hasn’t been talked to in this way since her teens for being wilder spirited than her parents ever liked, yet something in the old hobbit's speech brought that wild spirit out, fighting against her excuses to go home.

“I can’t just take off, they–they—“

“Your parents, from what you told me, would send you up here 'ta be ‘round decent hobbit folk and get your wildness out of ya.”

The old hobbit gave a loud chuckle then looked at her.

“It’d be a shame if there were just a little left in ya.”

Perri gave a curious look at the 'ol hobbit.

“Why exactly are you going to such an effort to convince me to not go home?”

His eyes returned to the road, looking not at the road, but to the distance. They’d just crossed into stock nearing the Brandywine bridge when he brought the wagon to a stop and looked at her.

“Miss, I’ve longed to leave The Shire since I was a lad. See the world, find treasures, bring ‘em home and even if I’d failed doing that, I’d have a great story of my own to tell. But I never could. I got too scared and then my wife came into my life. A month before the wedding, she came to me and said, ‘Let’s go see the world you and me’. Until the wedding, I was still scared, but I was so in love couldn’t deny her any wish so I packed ‘ma bags and rushed out the door with nigh a thought to tell my relatives. We walked mile after mile makin’ it all the way 'ta Bree but after that, we’d figured we’d given half the shire something 'ta talk about and headed home. Only thing we got from that trip were tired feet and acorns. "

“Acorns?” Perri interrupted.

“Yeah, acorns 'ta plant back home ya see. Proof we’d done it. We wanted to go back and go further, but the young ones were born and we were coming up in years and the farm needed tending.”

He paused then looked at her with somber eyes.

“Look, miss, don’t listen 'ta an old hobbit’s days of going on long walks. I s’pose ya just remind me of that young fool I was way back but even more so. And if ya don’t mind me saying miss—”

He whispered close to her.

“You're far too smart ya be hanging ‘round these parts.”

They both chuckled at that.

“Don’t get me wrong, now. They’re a good lot but not the brightest.”

They continued to chuckle for a minute long. It was in that minute that Perrina tried to recall all moments of laughter and fun she had throughout her life. Sure, there were moments back in Buckland but like those in The Shire. It was then the very thought of returning home filled her with gruesome feelings, luckily there was a solution that presented itself to her.

“Mayhaps… say I went with you mister Cotton?”

“’Ey miss?” He said not catching on.

“Mayhaps say, you need help on your delivery to Bree? It would be rude not to help a fellow hobbit in need.”

“Ah!” He said, catching on finally.

“’Course miss, ‘course. These 'ol bones aren’t as spritely as they was once so long ago. Need a young back to help me.”

He winked and grabbed the reins, stirring the pony. 

“Off ‘ta Bree. Oh, and don’t tell the misses, but we may stop for a wee drink or two when we get there. Have you ever had Bree ale?”

“’Course,” she said confidently.

“Ah, but ya ever have it from the mugs of the big folk? Size of your whole head it is and — Oh, right.”

He slowed the pony before they crossed the bridge and rummaged through his wagon. He pulled out a deep midnight blue cloak and handed it to Perri.

“Best put that on and quick lest any neighbors recognize ya.”

Perri put the cloak on and the wagon began to move again.

“Doubt anyone from town would even remember what I look like, let alone notice.“

Tim lifted the hood over her head and covered her face.

“Let’s not take that chance, miss.”

She looked at the passers-by as they crossed. The journey was rather smooth and Buckland was rather busy. No one paid them any mind, only moving out of the way to speed them along. After only a few minutes, they'd managed to pass Buckland. Now all that was in front of them was the road. The two smiled at each other and broke out into song.

“Roads go ever, ever on,

Over rock and under tree,

By caves where never sun has shown,

By streams that never find the sea.

Roads go ever, ever on,

Under cloud and under star,

Yet feet that wandering have gone

Will turn at last to home afar.

Over snow by winter sown,

And through the merry flowers of June,

Over grass and over stone,

Under the mountains in the moon.

Roads go ever, ever on,

Over rock and under tree,

By caves where never sun has shown,

By streams that never find the sea.” 


	3. Chapter 2 - The black pool

It had been two days since the two hobbits left the borders of the Shire and Buckland making their way onto the vast road.

Perrina marveled in her new environment taking in all the sights, sounds, and feelings. As if all weight had left her heart, and she’d been reborn a new person, Tim often complimented her new glow saying she should calm down or she’ll attract curious critters with it.

The last two days served no true challenge say for sleeping outdoors which to Tim being used to it as it was tied to the various other quirks of his occupation as a trader farmer. His cargo was that of grains, seed, barley, and barrels of old toby pipeweed which he happened to also carry a large pouch of and smoke while his pony took breaks or Perri who was not very adept but took the task of steering the pony.

The first day Tim explained the plan to travel to Bree and find an inn while he was at the market selling goods and Perri could help set up but as for selling he would not allow. For that time was meant for her to explore, he’d only brought so much stock that he only brought enough stock for small local sales that would sell quite fast he’d only sell overstock and goods from his neighbors whom he’d sell for and split the profits. 

The first night's sleep did not come easy to Perri with the wind at her face no roof over her and the hard ground helped none to slumber, but she did not complain, at least not vocally. She wrapped herself in the cloak that Tim had now let her keep and after a time she fell into a deep sleep and a dream followed.

Dark nothingness gave to trees. They were enormous white trees that seemed to illuminate the vast surrounding forest with their own glow. Above shined a beam of light upon the grass. Perri stepped on the grass and so onto the light whereupon she heard the sounds of echoing voices calling — no singing elegant voices chanting to her, beckoning her to listen. She did not understand their language, but she listened.

Then, something changed. A voice spoke to her, even called her by name, and then a strange crackling noise arose. It grew louder and louder and—she awoke, the smell of eggs and sausages frying assaulted her nose followed by her growling stomach were all she needed as motivation to shake the sleep from her eyes and join Tim for an early breakfast at dawn and forgetting strange dreams.  


The second night there were no distractions to stave off sleep for the young hobbit. She’d made up a sleeping spot by removing items from the wagon to rest there, sleep came easily. An hour into sleep Perri appeared in what looks to be a meadow of trees, she walked among them and found that there was a stone path that led to a large natural pool of water. Dark as the night sky and reflected nothing from up above, the pool made Perri uneasy its darkness was unnatural in feeling and appearance yet she felt compelled to look upon it closer. Step by step the young hobbit drew closer to the black pool she finally drew close enough and waved her hand over the waters to see their reflection in the pool but to her shock, she saw not her small hobbit hands but longhand that of one of the big folk, perhaps.

She waved her hand over the waters again only to jump several feet back. The hand showed itself again but this time a full arm slender and pale that of a woman. And to Perrina’s horror, the hand rose from the black pool arm and all, propping itself in the very direction of Perri as if to want help after taking a trip backward and landing upon one’s back.

Perri, filled with dread, turned to run far, far back through the meadow and away from this place. But she turned to find nothing. Where there was once the lush green forest was now a void of empty black, but not entirely. Peering her eyes down she saw the same black water as the black pool but this water was far more active than the pool, it rippled and shifted violently Perri heard the sound of rushing water followed by the feeling of the ground trembling. She looked into the vast blackness to see a large wave of water higher than the vast trees of the forest of the shire and growing.

She moved backwards and recalled the woman’s hand still there behind her outstretched. 

The wave was growing much closer now and Perri clutched her shoulders for comfort as she looked at the ever-growing wave, then back at the slender hand outstretched. Then she had a thought, perhaps the hand was not wanting to be helped, but to help her. The wave was now mere moments from engulfing her. Perrina with all the courage and speed she could muster ran and lunged for the hand grabbing it and it with a gentle yet firm grip, held onto her and dragged her down into the pool’s dark waters. 

Perri woke to the feeling of drizzled water falling on her face, on the back of Tim’s cotton wagon sighing with relief. The sun was still rising in the sky and a cloud had passed overhead bursting, a fine wake-up call for two now wet and hungry hobbits. Tim now stirred from being cold and wet, decided it a good enough hour to set out and reach Bree early and have a late breakfast at an inn or buy from market stalls. He apologized to Perri for inspiring her to take this trip as she had sent her things home via mover including her clothes. Fortunately, she’d been given the cloak which served as cover and shield from rain but not completely resilient to it. Luckily she endeavored to keep a pouch of her guard earnings on her so she decided to buy new clothing in Bree and many other comforts she’d missed.

With that now, the wagon was restocked and pony re-harnessed and the hobbits were again set out, while on the final stretch Perri wondered about the dream she’d experienced as something about it felt far too strange, she’d set it aside of the moment for her attention now lay on what was ahead. Tim smiled at seeing the bright smile on Perri.

“Welcome 'ta Bree young miss.”


	4. Chapter 3 - A ranger named strider,part 1

The Village of Bree was built under and upon Bree hill, surrounded by a deep ditch and a large hedge that surrounded the village for miles. The hobbits and their wagon entered and while old Tim cotton trotted his pony up the east road near Bree-hill towards the inn young Perrina took to following on foot to excited for sitting down. She let the hood of her cloak fall down and let show her hair that fell to her shoulders and was slightly matted from travel and light red with slight strands gold.

Tim gave call for her to stay close enough to see the wagon but Perri not wanting to miss any site she strayed towards vendors and various stalls. Bree being a trading town had its fair share of goods and services and Perri made note of the ones she'd need later after a trip to the inn , Tim to called her he was turning to make for the inn further up the hill and Perri was falling to far behind speaking to a vendor who sold hair combs made from maple wood of which she bought one that was mahogany colored and oddly carved she paid the vendor with coins she kept in a sack and return to the old hobbits and his wagon and started up the hill.

The inn was located at the east foot of Bree-hill.

Before the hobbits had even made eye contact with the inn Perri made demands to make up for her appearance the last few days. She was not to very fond of her appearance but she wished not to be foul smelling or appear as a vagrant to the town.

"I'd like a bath a proper one if that can be accommodated as well as a room to myself don't get me wrong Tim you're a good fellow but you snore loud enough to wake and startle a troll and I'd like some time away from it."

"My misses never complained about my snoring I'll have you know but I understand. you'll be paying your own way for your room and bath I take it."

Perri pulled a sack of coins from her pocket she bounced carefully to not let it fly from her hand.

"Oh! and one more thing Tim, do you know of a vendor or tailor in town, my clothes are quit dirty and I have no replacements."

Tim pondered for a moment and considered the question.

"Mmm not of the top of my head miss , but perhaps we'll ask the inn keeper. Very important man in town, when he remembers it."

With that curious remark the hobbits finally came into view of the inn.

Perrina

hadn't expected much from a simple inn but to her surprise she was indeed. The building had three stories with lots of windows and a second wing accessible thru what appeared on the outside of the building to be an archway. there were also circular hobbit doors that she assumed where rooms built low to accommodate hobbits she figured this had to be the reason Tim was so keen on this establishment. A sign with a fat pony on its hind legs.

"The prancing pony" Perrina said allowed.  
They parked near the establishment and Tim dismounted the wagon.

"Stay here a moment while I go sees about accommodation, don't look to crowded so we might be in luck. And keep an eye out this is a decent town but even a decent town has its trouble makers."

Perrina gave him the coin to pay for her room and would pay for her bath and other accommodations else later after she deemed it a safe place for such things.

from the road Perri could see the towns many buildings rooftops with chimneys puffing smoke and droves of folk going about their business. It was nearing midday and the patrons of the inn where entering and exiting to go about the business of their day. Dwarves, hobbits ,and men came and went through the doors of the Inn but there was something odd about one of the men.

he did not enter with any of the groups nor did he seem to belong to any instead he Perri tried not to stare at him to as to not draw attention to herself. but she took in long glances at him.

He was far taller than most men of the town and wore high boots made of leather , and a dark green cloak with the hood covering his face. He reached for something making perri nervous but the feeling vanished when she saw he pulled out an oddly carved pipe the carvings looked familiar to her. she pulled the comb she had bought earlier and looked the carvings seemed similar but she wanting to be sure looked back to see the man's pipe only to see that he was looking back at her. 

She stumbled slightly startling the pony.

"Sorry girl sorry!"

"Ahh we're all set!"

Tim came out of the is waving as he approached.

"Alright we lucked out and got two room thought I'm afraid the only last single bedded room they had may be too large to your liking so they inn-keep discounted for your bath when you call for it." 

"Wonderful it'll be nice to get clean after such a ride thought I think I'll ask about procuring clothes from the keep."

"And ask about them friends of yours and them black horse fellows." 

Perri looked where the man had been last and swore he was listening and thought it best to tell Tim not to bring them up so causally. She thought them that if they were coming this way they might not want to be found.

It was one thirty and Tim went into town to safely store his wares to be sold the next day . and so Perrina went into the inn to meet with the inn-keep to procure information on where to find new clothes. She entered the inn nervously and saw that it was much similar like to hobbit taverns but larger and less crowded but that could be it was far to early for drinking but there were still patrons sitting in common room reading , sitting, and talking. 

She rang a bell at the front desk having to jump slightly to reach it. When no one answered She rang again this time large footsteps came towards and a big bald man with a white apron approached. 

"Ahhh! Hello the little miss, forgive my lateness running an inns busy work you see." He bowed and lifted his head. "Barliman Butterbur at your service miss"

"Pleasure to meet you sir. See I'm here with Tim."

"Tim...?"

He had a thinking look on his face and Perri wondered if perhaps if Tim had spoken to someone else.

"Ahhh old Tim little chap!"

"That the one"

"Beg your pardon again miss causing you such a fright over nothin like that. my memory gets tricky as I get busy, but I remember now. You must be the ol hobbits traveling partner."

" I suppose I am" she said smiling.

He rummaged thru his aprons pouch pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Well let's get you set in your room shall we."

Her room was in on the top floor of the main building right under the kitchen by the smell but the scent of good food to a hobbit was like the smells of spring flowers in the field to a bumblebee.

"Now apologies but our only hobbit sized room are for parties of three or more I hope you'll understand."

She nodded at the inn keep. the room was large and could fit 10 more hobbits her size. " it's perfect , oh and Tim had told you I wanted a bath brought in."

The inn keep looked to be thinking but this time remembered much faster. Ah yes he did and I'll have to have enough water warmed and poured which will take time but we'll get it done miss." 

She then felt the good natured inn-keep deserved compensation for his hard efforts she pulled a gold coin from her pouch which was hadn't even started to dent but she knew this was the right action. Perrina had a soft spot for hard working folk especially if their job was taking care of others. She handed to coin to a now widen eyed innkeeper.

"for you and your hard working staff mister Butterbur."

He took the coin. "A-- a thousand thanks miss but... This is far too generous I'd like to get you some change made if possible."

Perri look at the man a grin now forming on her face. "mister Butterbur now I have that money to you cause you are a hard working fellow and deserve it and I wish to give it to you. But if you think it too much I'll gladly trade for some information."

Barliman now look quizzically at the little hobbit. "and what would you like to know?"

The afternoon had come and now Perri had returned to the inn after procuring new clothing. She bought a new dress for travel and pants and shirts as well as a vest with vine pattern that where shire made. And a traveling pack to carry all her belongings and mementos. 

When she returned to the prancing pony to find that Tim had not yet returned, with time to spare before supper she climbed the stairs finding slight trails of spilled water on the floor and another hobbit exiting her room with an empty water bucket. 

He straightened his posture and spoke." your bath is ready miss and the master of the inn bade me leave you a gift, it awaits you on the night stand."

she removed four silver pennies handing them to the hobbit thanking him for his hard work and returning to her room where she closed and locked the door then the window. she found the gift the Barliman's helper had brought a bottle of his own personal beer. she placed it near the tubs corner. the water was still nice and hot and looked to have been spritzed with flora fragrances, she laid out her clothes for the evening and discarded the dress she had worn the last few days and entered the tub releasing a sigh of relief.

She washed from face to foot taking long care when she took to washing her hair which now glinted and now seemed brighter red than before as well as the golden strands that graced her head as well. now relaxing in the warm waters clean and refreshed she took the bottle of Butterbur's beer she opened the bottle taking in the strangely sweet aroma , taking a swig she tasted the flavors of apple fallowed by the feeling zing and bitterness and the beverage passed down her throat, the taste was wonderful. setting the bottle back down she propped her feet on the rim of the tub making herself more comfortable allowing herself to close her eyes and drift off.

She was stirred by the sound of slight splashes of water she opened her eyes she was still in the room by the look but something had changed the candle that lit the room had gone dim and was nearly out she looked down to see the water began to rise as well started to glow with light to who's source could not be found . Perri tried to escape the bath but she found herself unable to move more and more as the waters kept rising. Her heart began to beat hard in her chest and she began to splash as she struggled to get free. The glow became brighter until the entire room illuminated with the strange glow and most strange a voice that appeared to come from the water spoke to Perri graceful and clear. 

"Be at ease young one." the voice was that of a woman the same voice she'd heard before in her..

"I'm dreaming again!" with that knowledge she found herself able to move again but still unable to leave the tub, the voice spoke to her again.

"yes! and whilst your mind is clear I would have words with you. But we must be quick for when you wake I may not be able to contact you this way again for some long while. If you will listen I shall answer questions in turn?" Perri felling the voice was not a threat settled and agreed.

"good now we must be quick." at that a figure appeared in the room Perri still in a state she was covered herself quickly. 

" it is only a manifestation you see, but look close for this is the task I need you to fulfill." 

Perri looked again and saw that it was the man that she had seen smoking outside the inn earlier that day.

"I see that your familiar with this man , good his name is strider a ranger of the Dunedain and I have a message that concerns all the free world including your friends." at that Perri could not contain herself. " you know about Frodo and the other ?! are they safe? are they--." 

"they are in peril as all in this world are I can say no more for now but answers will come in time, but now is your chance to help your friends and in that the world. The small folk can no longer ignore the world outside their boarders any longer for a great shadow is falling upon the west." Perri felt a slight dread at thinking of her friends and the good folk like Tim, Mr. Butterbur, and all of the good folk of the shire including her family and friends being in danger.

" I agree to help as best I can though I am no great hero I shall still try." the figure of strider 

"Then listen well and take this message to strider." the voice for a moment did not speak then--."Caran dae an i Formen Ambalar i cotumo lelta gûd an Imladris"

" I... could you say it once more."The woman voice said the message once more   
"Caran dae an i Formen Ambalar i cotumo lelta gûd an Imladris"  
" Caran dae an i Formen Ambalar i cotumo lelta gûd an Imladris"She repeated exactly as she heard it, though she did know the true meaning she memorized the sound to memory repeating the phrase over and over until she had it in her memory like a song.   
The light in the bath began to fade and seemed to darkness began to overtake the room again. "My time here must end, take great care there are dark ears are listening. remember your task and hold on to your courage however faint." the light was nearly dim Perri began to feel her eye grow heavy as the room faded the last thing she heard was the woman's voice.   
"enjoy your next bath."


	5. Chapter 4 A ranger named strider, part 2

" Caran dae an i Formen Ambalar i cotumo lelta gûd an Imladris"

Perrina the woke muttering the words from her dream not doubting the voice and the task she was given. still in the tub and judging by the temperature of the water she had been in the water some time and it was so, for as she dried herself she looked thru the cracks in the window and saw it was black outside say for the light of street lanterns lighting the sign of the inn .

she dressed in a red skirt that reached to her ankles and a yellow blouse shirt. As she dressed she thought of ways to approach strider.

"I can't simply walk up to him. no, that would look rather odd ... Perhaps an note,... No haven't the parchment and asking would draw questions".

Then she thought to earlier and how he looked at her in front of the inn.

"The comb! If wear it in my hair and that will surely grab his attention. But I must be subtle. " She recalled the words of the voice from her dream the warning of dark ears listening and endeavored to keep the nature of her plan secret.

now dressed and with a plan she made for door to find already the same hobbit from earlier ready to remove the bath from her room , with permission given to them she made for downstairs where she saw Tim smoking by the hearth in the common area . she walked over to Tim to give her greetings and find out more about his day. 

"Evening Tim!"

"Ah there you are young miss. My don you look lovely all cleaned up."

"I always look good Tim. But I'll feel good only after a good 3 meals and a good night's rest in a proper bed."   
She Said leading to both hobbit chuckling. 

"I second that all the stock for markets been set for selling tomorrow and I've already procured buyers by talking to some of the gents round town. So no need for extra hands at market I'll handle it and you enjoy yourself. And late afternoon we can head back towards Buckland."

Perri had thought very little about returning in fact it hadn't been on her mind at all the last few days. she now wondered of what her family would say, she With traveling and now the task she'd been given. Just then she recalled the task and quickly turned to have a look about the common area there were plenty of patrons in the inn this night some 20 in the common area eating , drinking , and smoking pipes that created a large mist like smog not so thick that faces could not be seen. There were plenty of big folk around but none fitting strider description. Perri turned back to Tim for he'd been down in the common room longer. She'd given him the description of strider and to her surprise...

"Ah! Extra tall chap , wears a hood!"

"Yes! Do you know him?"

"Well not personally, I sees him here every once and awhile for the longest time. I think that was him I saw earlier smoking outside, I've never talked to him but I hears odd things about him." 

Perri leaned in closer to hear over the streams of constant chatter. "Things like what Tim?"

"Well... I only heard this but they say he's a ranger. Some odd folk who roam the wilds no idea why but ain't no good I'd bet but that ain't the strangest thing."

Perri moved in close as she could nearing the edge of her chair .

" now I've been coming here since before Butterbur took on the place but I remember seeing him here then too. Lookin near same as last few times I did. Now I don't go talkin bout this cause its non my business, mans got s right to privacy and if he drinks here he's got good taste for the best beer east of the shire and I respect that. Plus ain't like he's causing no trouble."

Perri had gotten all the proof she needed thanks to this old hobbits years of listening. The dream wasn't just a dream the voice had indeed given her a task she had yet to accomplish it.

"Have you seen him at all today?"

"Hmm... Not since early but I suspect that he might. But don you got talking to him, not many know wut kinda fella he is. And that just ain't safe.

She told Tim she wouldn't talk to strider. But she thought if he so happened to talk to her first then perhaps that would be fine too. And safer.

She thanked Tim calling all he had told her a tale not wanting the old hobbit any reason to worry. Perri had asked if Tim had his supper yet to which he replied no for he was waiting to dine with Perri. 

"Then your supper is on me , don't try and change my mind I won't allow it!"

She stood from her chair and walked to flag down Barliman. She had requested two bowls of the stew that was cooking , as well as the some bread and jam , two whole pheasants ,a slice of cheese and three pints of beer to wash it down. Perri made to grab coin but Barliman stopped her saying "you've paid plenty today miss"  
for the gold coin from earlier. This happened to be very good seeing that she had only 2 left and the gold coin from earlier had yet to be paid off in Barliman's opinion.

The food had been brought to the delight of both hobbits . they ate ,exchanged stories about their lives over beer and stepped outside for a light smoke. Smoking not being a pastime for ladies but Perri was quite unusual for a hobbit and a lady. Her true purposes for want to step out was to see if she could get a glimpse of strider . as the night went on she'd feared that he'd moved on and left town, but as luck would have it he was still about in Breeland.

It was near midnight Tim now full of food and drink said his good nights and went to his room to sleep. Perri said her good nights to the old hobbit and went back to the hearth. Repeating the phrase every now and again in her head and in slight wispers not loud enough for any of the patrons to hear. In and out the patrons began to head to out which she gave her the idea that perhaps strider was staying at the inn and Barliman knew him. She got up walking to went in search of the inn keep finding him in the kitchen preparing a fresh barrel of ale.

" miss Perrina , how might I help you ?"

She nearly had to mention strider before he shooshed her.

"Not so loud now , bad nuff he's staying in the inn but I don't need no one leaving cause they knows that. Don't want folk thinkin this is a drinking place for shady folk or somthin." 

"My apologies." She said politely.

" but if you know where or when he'll be back in its important I must speak with him." She said almost desperately. And with that the door to the inn could be heard closing . Barliman gave his usual greeting call peeking his head out the kitchen door.

"We'll miss looks like luck is on your side now, cause there he is."

On hear that Perri speedily walked outside the kitchen to the entrance way to the common where strider dressed in his cloak that covered his face. The time had come, yet the common room was no place to share a secret message. Nor did she know if the man she'd seen was indeed a ranger.

Perri looked back toward the kitchen seeing Barliman filling mugs of ale gave her inspiration. A test that would truly prove to see if this was indeed strider. She removed the comb from her hair walking into the kitchen and grabbing a large tankard asking Barliman to fill it and deliver it to the ranger along with the comb. If this failed she'd only loose a comb and have to stay and approach the real strider when he was alone.

Barliman agreed to help with this peculiar task hoping that no bad would come of this he filled the tankard while Perri ran the comb thru her hair one last time then handing it over to the inn keeper. With that she went back to the common and waited near the hearth.

While walking back to the hearth she did not make eye contact with the ranger. Her gut began to wrench , having seen the man before she'd thought he'd looked rather rascally and rough. Now she wondered if he were some sort of local bully she'd just invited over. 

As it became later and the inn patrons who old happened to be town residents, began to make for their homes Perri had been nodding off for awhile repeating the phrase over and over but this proved to now only push her closer to sleep. After some time what seemed like to be the last group began to leave Perri stood following behind as to seem she was going to her room , but in actuality she was looking to comfort strider directly frustrated that he didn't make any move to approach her , she feared what she had thought was indeed true. Looking at the leaving group she saw none left

"What have I done , I'm a fool putting such stock in dreams . of course he was just a towns man whom I bought beer and gave one of my souvenirs. What a fool I've been , I shall be glad to leave this place come afternoon."

Tired and frustrated her faith shaken , she retired to her room no longer bothering to find the hooded man. climbing the steps to her room tired and very much upset it would be easier to describe that which Perri did not notice. she entered her room, the was dark say for the light of the candles that lit the halls of the inn that Barliman had been snuffing candles locking the inn for the night. when Perri walked into the room she immediately climbed into her head her bed, the bed being a foot too tall for a hobbit. after climbing in she planted her face deep into her pillow. If Perri had not been upset had not blocked her sight by planting her face into a pillow then perhaps she would have seen the tall hooded figure that had been in her room.

The tall man moved silently moved into her room quite some time unseen waiting the hobbit who by a great deal of effort had sent him an invitation to speak.

Presently he slightly opened the window to let the faintest bit of moonlight shine into the room bringing himself into light. now sitting back in the corner chair he removed something from off his person a pipe which he had begun filling with pipe -weed. At the sound of rustling about and what could only be the unmistakable scent of pipe-weed the young hobbit sprang turning in her bed to not only find the source but smoker himself. He rose a hand as to dissuade her from making any sudden sounds , but found she was more calm at his presence. she was more stout hearted than she looked he thought to himself. taking a puff from his pipe then releasing the smoke he leaned back into the chair making himself comfortable. he reached into his pocket pulling out the comb and presenting it.

"now young miss, I believe you had something to tell me."


	6. Chapter 5 - A ranger named strider, part 3

" Caran dae an i Formen Ambalar i cotumo lelta gûd an Imladris!"

" Caran dae an i Formen Ambalar i cotumo lelta gûd an Imladris!"

She spoke the words almost frantically tears swelling in her eyes, at the last possible moment all faith returned like the rising sun over a mountain of shadow and the doubt had left her mind. 

Strider calmed the hobbit reminding her that there where guest and that they still had much to speak about. Perri calmed then asked strider the meaning seeing how he knew and she didn't .

"It is Sindarin one of the languages of the elves, its meaning translates to. red shadow to the north east , the enemy sets a new foe against Rivendell ." 

"Sindarin ... Elves...?"

She was struck dumb. An elf maid had contacted her thru her dreams , of all the peoples of middle earth a hobbit from Buckland entrusted with a task. Strider deciding this meeting was far more important than it would seem lit a candle and closed the window and checking the hallway briefly for any signs of listeners. 

"Now I must ask, you don't seem to know the speak of elves. so how come you by these words."

And with that Perrina went to tell him of her journey till this point but most of all about her dreams to which he was most interested."

Strider brought " This hand... A woman's you say pale and slender. And in the next dream the voice."

"Told me to seek you and give you the message. I did not know its meaning, but I have a good memory for remembering sounds and I used that."

He lightly chuckled "A skill that must serve you well. For this task at the least."

After all was explained to strider now he began to assess. Then strider said something Perri had not expected.

"Your friends you mentioned he wouldn't perhaps go by the ser name Baggins would he?"

She had not thought. That her friends would have been mentioned here this night but having gone days with no news simply hearing some else say Frodo's name was brightening. But she was curious to how he knew about Frodo.

"How do you know Frodo?"

"I do not ." he replied, his eyes suggest no lie.

" his name was given to me by Gandalf the wizard, perhaps you know him?"

It is true Perrina knew of the wizard Gandalf but only though what she was told. "Only that he is a friend of Frodo and of his fireworks."

"Yes." He stood pacing the room for a moment. Then grabbing the chair placing it closer to the bed where the hobbit sat.

"Perrina." She did not like the way he'd said her name it suggested something but what she did not yet know.

"Tell me of yourself, beyond what you told me of you journey to Bree."

She was taken aback at the question. She had not expected it." W-- why at a time like this? Is it truly important?

"I merely wish to assess you quality dear hobbit. Please it may seem contrived now but it may prove important soon ." Perrina shuffled on the bed both to get comfortable and to make sure she was not to comfortable so she did not fall asleep by accident for it was near one in the morning.

Strider still sitting looked at the young hobbit the features of his face slightly still hidden under his hood which prevented light from showing parts of him.

"Tell me Perri, why did you come to Bree really?"

Perri had know this for and thought of this often." I've never been beyond Buckland or the shire before and wanted to see the village id only heard about from hobbits that had been here."

Strider made no expression, in fact he remained so still that he could have been sleep for all she knew. But if not for his hard sudden sighing breath Perri would have assumed such.

"You are from Buckland? What is your life like there."

Perrina went on to say how quiet and peaceful it is. She never wanted for anything say more exciting company. That is not to say she thought Buckland hobbits boring that is far from it Buckland is full of queer hobbits full of life and spirit say for Perri's family who seem above such things like playing, adventures, or things that are outside their routines. Such as her father's meetings with the local farms which he had others farm and her mother's socialite lifestyle.

She had been raised far away from the more strange hobbits her family fearing she may become in their opinion an odd degenerate herself. So they kept her confined to their burrow and garden being very well off hobbits they provided her most of what she wanted.

In her teens Perri took to reading to further herself seeking to one day succeed her father being his only child she was to inherits the entire estate. She would follow him into town and watch his dealings with the farms and traders he sent to market. And quickly picked up how his job was done . which acquainted to tell had working folk to do the jobs you pay them too and if they don't find one who will.

In her late teens Perri still fallowed. Her father into town but now she would slip off while he was in deep conversation and find a field to sit and read or join a game other hobbits where playing. On one such venture she had been seen by her mother who was conversing with other talkative hobbits and that evening both her parents chastised her for this act. Their efforts to save their daughter from a live of being a slothy , beer drinking , rascal as they would put it would be in vein.

Perri had come to the part about her parents thinking she was becoming a rascal, strider gave a slightest hint of a smirk and a chuckle behind it." Your not the only one to be thought a rascal." He leaned more into his seat.  
"I've been mistaken for one more than enough to know the feeling."

With that Perri strangely felt more at ease seen that this strange fellow under his hood and dirty travel clothes had a sense of humor. 

" But please Perrina do go on and finish."

"There's not much to tell after that ." she told him about how in her twenties she began to resist her parents more and more preferring to sneak off and enjoy days reading near the hedge even heading inside the old forest one time but not so much as to not find her way back. And earlier this year and old friend Meriadoc Brandybuck invited her along with his friend Peregrin went out all night drinking. It was a memorable night more for Perri than the other two given how much they drank the drank, sang and come morning Perri was in a barn huddle by two large dogs.

That same day it was decided that her parents had had enough of her antics and where sending her to Hobbiton to live in the shire for a time alone to get the Childress as they called it, out of her system. 

From there Perri told strider about the riders. And upon hearing her mention then he pressed her about them , how many ,what directions where they heading ,how long ago since she last saw them? And hop on hearing that she through her efforts she may have misled one of the riders. 

"Impressive through your efforts you might have bought your friends time to get safe." 

At hearing that at pit like feeling had started in Perri's stomach. Her fears where now realized the riders where indeed perusing her friends. 

"But why? Why are they after them ?"

"On that I cannot share it would only serve to make you worry more."

Perrina nearly bounced off the bed landing with the slapping of her bare feet making contact with the floor. She stared directly at the ranger trying to stare into eyes who's color and quality was still hidden due to the ranger hood.

" Please strider they're the only friends I've ever made. If like to keep them safe if I can."

Strider looked into the eyes of the hobbit her eyes looked held fierce dedication, dedication to save those dear to her.

He sighed deeply. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do here and now... Unless."

"Unless?" 

The ranger stood and paced the room thinking on all that he'd heard tonight . then after sever paces around the room he stopped and began fidgeting something , in his hand. He turned to look at the hobbit .

"Perrina. What I say now is important so take great care and listen well."

Perrina tired form travel and the weight of the conversation mustered the energy to focus on the words of strider hoping that in some way she could help her friends.

" The message from your dream I do not believe it was intended for me. No! I'm sure it was not, I believe it was intended for you and you alone."

Perri became slightly confused.

"But the voice, the woman she told me to deliver the message unto you."

"Only to translate and guide you I think. I do believe that you have a greater part to play in all that is to come. Not cause of your dreams but because of this."

He brandished Perri's comb that she had bought earlier.

"My comb?"

"Not just any comb, surely you noticed the markings."

He reached for his pipe , bringing it close to Perri showing that both carried similar markings.

"This comb was made by my people. Whom folk here call rangers. But we are more than that , yes we are the Dúnedain."

"Dúnedain?" Perri said quizzically.

"Mmmhm my people live in the wilds unseen, protecting those who would harm good folk for that is our way."

Perri now was slightly intimidated by the man in front of her seeing him as a champion of the free folk rather than a mere man.

"It is no coincidence that a trinket of my people would come to the hands of one who also bears a message from the realm of sleep , in that of a tongue they've never heard nor spoken till now."

"If you're trying to butter me up to ask a question then please ask fore I lose my nerve for conversation please."

"Apologies but these matters require much thought, but I shall be blunt now." The ranger removed his hood and Perri saw his face in full. He was pale and stern with a shaggy head of dark hair flecked with grey, what was most distinguished about him where his grey eyes, all in all he was in Perri's opinion he was quite handsome but pushed the thought aside thinking it was an inappropriate. 

" Perrina the message sent to you ,the red shadow to the north east, the enemy sets a new foe against Rivendell. It speaks of the north east refers to the lands near Rhudaur east of the great watch tower Amon Sûl." 

Perri looked as if she was about to ask the question regarding the name, but strider cut in.

" it also goes by Weathertop , but that is not important. what is important will be further east of there, nearing the last bridge leading east."

At this point perri had guessed his intent and rather than wait for him to make that intent know she made it for him.

"Are you trying to suggest to me, that I venture into the wild ."

The ranger had looked quite stunned at her sudden blurting out. But his look suggested what Perri had guessed and she was correct.

"Yes. It seems I will not have to treat you so lightly on this matter . Good, now! like the message stated there is a new foe making its way thru Eriador it makes its way to Rivendell and along those roads are fellow rangers. I would go to them myself, but I was charged to help Frodo, I'll say no more than that.

Perri look into the man's face for any trace of a deceit. In her heart she wanted it all to be a lie, she did not wish for any bother to the lands of her birth. But there no trace of any such deceit every word was indeed the truth. 

"I suppose you want me to venture out and seek out your people and warn them, am I correct?"

"You are. But by your look you don't wish to undertake the perils and I don't blame you for that. Perhaps I could find another way to.."

Perrina moved to find her travel bag, when she did she emptied the contents which mostly included mementos. She began to pack essentials to which she only my had clothes.

"Strider, I haven't done much cross country travel so I'm not quite sure what to pack." She said her hands Slightly shaking.

Strider smirked again , impressed at the hobbits determination towards helping others with little worldly skills as she had.

"Truly you must be a wonder among your folk, to venture after such an explanation."

"As you said your rangers need warning and you need to safeguard my friends. If this helps keep you focused on helping them then...I'll overcome myself and face the trails ahead. As for being a wonder among hobbits, I don't think so there are probably better than I. Better prepared for days sleeping outdoors at least, I haven't provisions, a water skin or a walking stick."

"Those I will provide for you if you truly mean to take up this task."

"I will do what I can but I do not know the wilds as a ranger does and will find them hard to track." Perrina felt less confident in her ability to accomplish the task at her own comment.

"Hold to your confidence I shall teach you a secret we use to announce yourself to a ranger as well as for tracking that is rather difficult but not impossible but I think they will find you first." That was slightly comforting Perri thought.

" But I think now you should rest at. First light I shall wake you and you should make for the east exit I'll walk you there and explain more as we walk."

She nodded her head remembering she did not come to Bree alone.

"Tim I almost forgot! Oh but I don't wish to wake him from his sleep to tell him where I'm going , not to mention my parents whom are already waiting for me in Buckland."

"May I suggest two letters, one for your friend Tim and the other your family. That should solve your trouble." He picked up Perri's travel pack and made for the door, before leaving he turned to Perri.

"Say nothing in your letter about your task it may cause them more of a worry. I sense they do care for your well being and wish to give my apologies in person one day but at present that will be impossible. There is parchment and a coal stick in the nightstand I'll see to it you friend gets both. When you are done sleep you're going to need it."

And with that he left, closing the door behind him Perri now alone climbed the bed thinking of all that had happened. She mostly wandered why she so easily said yes. She supposed it was easier than facing her parents back home. At that thought she grabbed one of the pieces parchment along with the coal stick which was sharpened perhaps from a previous patron who stayed in this room. 

Perri thought for some time and began to write. By the time she was done with the second note she was very tired and was ready to sleep. She put the letters where strider could find them later, and went into a dreamless sleep her last thought where her realizing that this will be the only good bed for miles when she passes the gates in the morning.


End file.
